Kisah Cinta Ketua & Wakil OSIS
by ZoRoPer
Summary: Erza Memarahi Jellal yang tidak ikut Rapat pengurus OSIS.mau tau kelanjutannya?Chekidot


-AUTHOR POV-

(( Di belakang sekolah ))

DUAGHHHH ! Untuk kesekian kalinya Jellal menerima tendangan dari sang titania sekolah A.K.A Erza Scarlet sekaligus wakil ketua OSIS Magnolia High School.

"Aduh..." Jellal mengerang sambil mengelus pipinya , "Kau itu kenapa sih?!"

"HARUSNYA AKU YANG BILANG BEGITU ! .KAU TAU KAN TADI ADA RAPAT OSIS,TAPI KENAPA KAU TIDAK DATANG?!" Si empunya rambut berwarna merah masih marah.

"Gomen,tadi aku harus menemui pacarku di kantin..."

"APAKAH PACARMU ITU LEBIH PENTING DARIPADA KEWAJIBANMU?! KAU SADARKAN BAHWA JABATANMU YANG PALING TINGGI DIANTARA KITA SEMUA !SADAR DONG KAMU ITU KETUA OSIS !" Tangan Erza mengepal dan siap untuk menonjok pipi Jellal lagi.

Tapi sebelum Erza sempat menonjok Jellal,Tangan Jellal sudah menggenggam Tangan Erza,

"Aku kan sudah meminta maaf,aku janji lain kali aku datang"

Wajah Erza memerah seketika,Erza pun mernarik tangannya menoleh kearah lain

"Cih" Erza berlalu meninggalkan Jellal yang masih terduduk di bawah pohon.

"Dasar,Tsundere.." Ujar Jellal Tersenyum licik.

-ERZA POV-

(( di jalan ))

'Kenapa tadi dia menggengam tanganku,dan anehnya kenapa jantungku berdetak kencang tadi?!' Ucap Erza dalam hati.

'Sial!Lain kali akan kuhajar dia !' Erza berjalan gontai menuju rumahnya dengan berkobar kobar.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ Jellal x Erza ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

-AUTHOR POVS-

(( di sekolah ))

"Ohayou Erza-san"

"Ohayou Lucy,apa kau sudah menyebarkan semua pengumuman yang kita buat kemarin?"

"Tentu sudah,Kan dikerjakan bersama sama,lagi pula aku juga minta bantuan kepada temanku"

"Hey,aku bukan temanmu,tapi pacarmu" Ujar Lelaki ber rambut pink.

"N-natsu ! k-kenapa kau disini?! Dan kenapa kau ngomong seperti itu?!" Ujar Lucy memerah melihat Natsu yang tiba tiba berada di sampingnya.

"Aku kan pengen nemenin kamu,emang gak boleh?" Natsu menjawab dengan polos.

"Iyadeh,Gakpapa" Lucy tersenyum kecil.

"J-jadi ka-kalian berdua berpacaran? Erza shock dengan percapan kecil barusan.

"I-iya,maaf kami belum memberitahukanmu Erza-san ,ahahaha" cengir lucy.

"iya tidak apa apa,btw selamat ya ~ longlast selalu !" Erza menjabat tangan Lucy & Natsu.

"Terima Kasih Erza-san" Mereka berdua menjawab dengan Kompak.

"Ngomong ngomong,Erza-san sudah punya pacar belum?"

Seketika Erza membayangkan wajah rupawan Jellal

"eh?!j-jelas belum lah !hehehe" Erza menjawab dengan muka panik dan terbata bata.

"Wahh wajahmu memerah tuh ~,kalo belum punya pasti ada orang yang di sukai kan? :3"Lucy

"Tidak ada yang aku suka kecuali kue!" Erza menutup mukanya yang sudah semerah rambutnya sendiri.

"Baiklah aku tidak ingin memaksa,ayo natsu kita ke kelas,Jaa Erza-san !" Lucy menggandeng tangan Natsu lalu pergi meninggalkan Erza di lorong kelas.

Oh iya,diFF ini,Erza dkk sudah menginjak kelas 3 SMA.

'Sial Sial Sial!kenapa aku jadi seperti ini?!Cuma gara gara dipegang tangannya oleh dia ,aku jadi selalu memikirkannya?!' kasus ini pun membuat Erza menjadi semakin setres.

BRUGH ! "HEY!KALAU JALAN TU LIAT LIAT DONG !" Erza menoleh dan...

"JELLAL?!"

"Kamu sih,kenapa bengong di sini?kan sudah bel masuk kelas"

"Kamu sendiri kenapa disini?!"

"Suka suka aku dong"

"Sana Pergii ! hush ! hush !Jangan dekat dekat aku !" Erza berusaha mengusir Jellal dari hadapannya.

"Kenapa?tak suka ya aku ada disini?" Jellal menyeringai dan berjalan mendekati Erza.

"Pokoknya jangan?!Kau kan sudah punya pacar!" Erza tak berdaya melihat wajah Jellal yang Semakin mendekat ke bibir nya.

"ERZA ! JELLAL ! APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN DISITU?!AYO CEPAT,MASUK !DASAR ANAK ANAK BANDEL ! TAK BISA MEMBERI CONTOH KEPADA YANG LAIN!" alias guru Bahasa Inggris pun menjewer telinga Erza & Jellal.

"ha'i sensei !Gomennasai" Erza membungkuk kepada dan langsung lari ke kelas.

"Kau mengganggu orang pacaran saja,sensei" Jellal menggerutu.

"Aku tak bisa melihat Erza didekati orang seperti mu!Ayo masuk"

"Ya ya"

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ Jellal x Erza ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

-ERZA POV-

'Akhirnya pulang juga ~' Erza menari nari dengan cerianya(?) di lapangan.

'Sudah sepi ya?maklum sudah jam 5 sore'

'sebaiknya aku bergegas menujur rumah'

'eh?'

Dari kejauhan aku melihat seseorang berambut biru sedang memantulkan dan memasukkan bola basket kedalam ring...

'Aku sapa ah ~'

.

-AUTHOR POV-

"Ha- JELLAL?!"

"Oh,Erza?hai"

"Kenapa kau belum pulang?!"

"Kau lupa ya?tadi kan ada rapat aku sekarang ingin bermain basket."

"Oh iya ya,hehe aku lupa,ka-kalau begitu aku pulang ya,ja—"

GREP

"JE-JELLAL?!"Tiba tiba saja Jellal memeluk Erza disaat yang tidak tepat.

"Erza,bolehkah aku mengatakan sesuatu?..."

"Te-tentu saja boleh ehehehe"

"Aku mencintaimu Erza... Aku menyukai semua tentang mu,rambutmu,matamu,bibirmu,dan juga sifatmu yang kadang galak dan pemalu.." Jellal tersenyum dan mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Jadi...apakah kau mencintaiku,Erza?"

"I-iya Jellal,Aku mencintaimu,sangat mencintaimu..." Erza menatap Jellal sendu.

"Sudah kuduga" Jellal mengangkat dagu Erza dan perlahan mendekatkan bibirnya ke arah bibir Erza...

"TUNGGU !"Erza menempelkan jari telunjuknya di mulut Jellal.

"Apa lagi?"

"Ba-bagaimana dengan pacarmu itu?!"

"oh itu,,sebenernya sih aku gak punya pacar,Cuma mengada ngada kamu percaya ya kalo aku punya pacar?"

"APA?!JADI KAU MEMBOHONGIKU?!DASAR PLAYBOY MESU-"

CUP

Terlambat..Jellal sudah mencium bibir ranum Erza..

"Je-jellal..."

...

"KURANG AJAR KAU !"

"ARGHH!"

Erza menendang Jellal sampai tersungkur ke belakang.

Dan Pertarungan pun dimulai (?)

FIN

Akhirnya Publish FF ini Juga XD

Idenya ini sih dari Salah satu Komik judulnya "Happy With You" by Maki Minami


End file.
